


Eddie lives

by wildenights



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Emotional, Fluff, M/M, Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Short One Shot, They are both so stupid, and this is what should have happened, he lives, i love them, richie's pov, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildenights/pseuds/wildenights
Summary: Therapy is expensive so instead I wrote this.Eddie survives his injuries. He doesn't die. He wakes up and finds Richie by his bed. They are both happy and did I mention alive?Might possibly write more in the future.Also, I have tumblr. Come hang out! My username is the same as my username here :)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier
Kudos: 1





	Eddie lives

Eddie opens his eyes a week after he’s admitted to the hospital. It’s to none but Richie. Richie, who’s been slumped in the crappy hospital chair forever, half-asleep, half-awake. He doesn’t know why he hasn’t been thrown out yet. He doesn’t know why he’s still here voluntarily. All the other Losers have left. 

He’s been staring at Eddie’s sleeping face for such a long time. It’s a bit of a shock for him when it comes alive. 

“Eds?”

Eddie startles so easily. His whole body freezes, then relaxes when he recognises him. Richie gives him a half-smile. “Hey.”

Eddie studies him thoroughly. 

“What happened to you?”

Richie blinks. “What happened to me?”

“…to make you look like my worst nightmare?”

Richie can’t make sense out of his words. Then he remembers he hasn’t slept in a week and that he must look like shit. And that is ironic, considering Eddie is the one who nearly died. 

“I’m just tired, love.” 

Eddie’s eyebrows shoot up. Richie realises what he’s said and opens his mouth to take it back. Then he shakes his head. He’s not taking it back. 

“Richie.”

Richie’s eyes snap back to his face. “What?”

“I’m glad you’re here.”

Richie softens his gaze.

“…but I need you to get some sleep.”

“Okay, mum.”

Richie stares. Eddie stares back. Does he remember? The sweet smile on his lips as he said those last words to Richie. Eddie reaches for him with his hand. He extends it and Richie takes it. It’s so simple.

“We’re going to be fine,” Eddie says, squeezing his hand.

Richie’s eyes widen. Eddie seems so different. He’s the one reassuring him. He is holding his hand and looking at him like he never wants to look at anyone else. It’s new and scary and Richie is already drunk on it. 

“We are?” 

His voice is frail, trembling. 

“Yeah,” Eddie breathes, “we are.”


End file.
